How Good It Could Be
by Her Alpha
Summary: Bellatrix has been chosen to recruit and judge young witches and wizards for the Death Eaters. One young lady among the most recent batch has caught the dark witch's interest. Bellatrix believes that this girl could be capable of great things, and decides to mentor her; a decison that will change both of their lives drastically. Written with Cissys-missy. (Rating may change).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The meeting came to a closing at last. All those who had arrived earlier this evening were now readying themselves to leave. Through the great structured doors of Malfoy Manor, footsteps echoed simultaneously before slowly drawing away from the dining hall. Bellatrix, who was currently living here in her sister's manor, stayed behind. Not much had happened this past hour, it had just been the usual talk, not particularly interesting, but Bellatrix had done her best to hold keen attention upon the Dark Lord. After all, tension was coming to a slow build in the wizarding world, this wasn't just mere child's play anymore.

New Death Eaters were being recruited daily. Those worthy were sent first to Bellatrix. Undeniably, the witch had a strong sense of judgement in such areas of importance. Voldemort himself entrusted her. Tonight it would be held upon her to lead another raid with a small group of newcomers. From there it would be decided who's to stay. The others would be weaned out into the lower ranks. Amongst the five recruits, there was only one girl that Bellatrix knew of. Ruby, her name was.

Ruby spent months preparing for this very night. She was more than well aware that it would be Bellatrix that she needed to impress. Spending hours upon hours practicing what she deemed to be the most useful offensive and defensive spells, Ruby was now able to cast them not only quickly, but most even nonverbally. In the back of her mind, she kept the knowledge that her gift of being an animagus could be favourable in the right situation.

Currently, Ruby was with the other recruits. She was dressed in black trousers, easy to move in; and a black blouse that was forgiving when it came to some of the more difficult wand movements needed to cast powerful spells. She had no intention of taking any risks tonight that could impair her chances of being chosen by the Dark Lord's second in command. Over top of everything, Ruby wore a cloak of regal violet, so dark that it nearly appeared to be just as black as the rest of her ensemble. Bellatrix would be appearing in front of the group any moment now. Although calm on her exterior, inside, Ruby's heart was beating rapidly.

Dressing in her usual form fitting attire and mentally going over the plan she had, it occurred to Bellatrix that tonight she had to keep a keen eye upon those under her wing, and make sure her voice, as well as the words it carried, would be clearly heard. This was the first time each newcomer would be drawn into the field.

With a loud cracking sound, the infamous death eater appeared into the sights of the five recruits. Ruffling her hair, the woman surveyed the small crowd, deciding that they might just be promising. The first introduced himself as Damien. He was a taught young man, held together well. The next were a pair of twins, brother and sister. To the right of them stood another, much younger than the rest. Then there was one under a dark coloured cloak.

Bellatrix took a stride closer to the group and folded her arms over her chest, "Well, well, well.. Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group replied with a calm, respectful, "Good evening," except Ruby was the only one to add, "Madam Lestrange," at the end of it. She kept her excitement inside, but meeting the notorious death eater was a moment Ruby had been waiting years for.

Bellatrix's eyes lingered upon Ruby for a further second as the extra words were spoken. She nodded in acceptance then carried on. "I trust that everyone here is well prepared for tonight." This was not a question.

Everyone in the group stood tall, staring straight ahead like soldiers, except Ruby who gave a short nod, so slight, that it almost was not noticeable.

The dark witch strode slowly, but gracefully along the cobblestone until she stopped in front of Ruby, turning to face her. "You, dear, what is your name?"

"Ruby La Flamme, Madam Lestrange," Ruby spoke firmly, closing her eyes and bowing her head in respect.

Bellatrix nodded approvingly, and walked a few steps to stand in front of the next in line; a taut blonde who was wearing green robes. He introduced himself as Erik, and his twin, Ivan. One by one, the rest of the young recruits introduced themselves. Satisfied with their confidence, Bellatrix motioned for everyone to follow her.

After several turns through dark alleyways, Bellatrix drew her wand out, and whispered just loud enough for everyone in the group to hear: "Wands out and ready. Stay alert and on your feet. Our targets are just down the next alley."

Following Bellatrix's instructions, Ruby drew her wand; blackthorn wood, dragon heartstring core, 14 inches. She clutched it tightly between her fingers, and unlike the others who were taking off their hoods for better visibility, Ruby left hers up to better hide her identity. Once the group reached the targeted area, Ruby's senses were on high alert. She was going to do her very best and make sure Bellatrix would see it all. She wanted to impress the Death Eater.

Bellatrix had already taken more interest in Ruby than the others during introductions. She noticed a look in Ruby's eyes that none of the others' held. Clearly, this young lady was the most determined.

As they narrowed in on their destination, a flash of red drew attention. Just ahead of the five stood two figures. Guards. The one on the left firmly raised his wand.

Ruby had her own raised just as quickly and was waiting for a cue from Bellatrix, who stood entirely composed.

She stood aside, and before the rest of the group could register that this was their chance, Ruby was quick to claim the first kill, making the decision that the killing curse is better than disarming.

Bellatrix beamed with amusement, her laughter echoing through the dark alleys. Ruby's first kill certainly had the dark witch's approval. Her brows quirked along with the signature smirk upon her face, as she took Ruby's name in mind for later. If all went well for the rest of this recruitment mission, Bellatrix thought the death eaters would benefit from someone like this girl.

Ruby deeply hoped that she had impressed the older witch, or at least stole her attention. Within a split second of killing the first guard, Ruby disarmed the second then looked at Bellatrix, silently asking if she should end his life as well, or let someone else do it.

Intrigue washed over Bellatrix as she eyed the girl with wonder. Around the pair, flashes and streams of light lit the alley as others in the area became aware of the dark presence that was Bellatrix and the recruits. She tilted her head, grinning, "He's all yours."

Ruby smirked, possibly even feeling a slight flutter in her chest as she realised that she had most certainly caught the attention of the infamous death eater. A jet of green light left the tip of Ruby's wand, crashing into the man's chest, leaving him lifeless.

Bellatrix was still watching intently. She noticed that Ruby had been able to perform the unforgivable non-verbally. A very useful addition indeed. This young witch had definitely caught Bellatrix's sights, maybe even reminding Bellatrix of herself. "Brilliant," she spoke under her breath, grinning.

The dark mark was then sent up into the sky from Bellatrix's wand. She cackled wildly as more men appeared, looking horrified at the corpses. While both were briefly distracted by the sight of their dead allies, perhaps even friends; Bellatrix disarmed the one, and turned her wand on the other. "Boys, might I introduce you to someone," she said slyly, beckoning Ruby with her finger to draw her close.

The men, most likely aurors, took upon an estranged look from the situation. A glance passed between Bellatrix and Ruby. They stood side by side as one stride had them at arm's length. "Ruby," she spoke the girl's name like a command and looked at the two men. "This young witch here deserves applause. Clap for her, boys."

A slight smirk appeared on Ruby's face, revealing pointed canines. The excitement and death was beginning to entice her animagus side, the inner wolf in her. She loved the death eater's dark sense of humour.

The aurors refused at first until a quick flick of Bellatrix's wand sent one of them to his knees in pain. The other watched, fearful before deciding to comply. Even though his clap was a dying slow, Bellatrix still grinned, and her hand slid into Ruby's own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ruby's smirk quickly vanished as a chill struck her spine. Her grip tightened on the death eater's hand and Ruby stood proudly.

Bellatrix's grasp tightened simultaneously and she raised their joined hands in the air, forming an arch - a symbol of their accomplishment; Ruby's being accepted as a worthy recruit who would certainly not set foot in the lower ranks with the rest of tonight's group, and Bellatrix's having decided this fate. Her master would be pleased. The dark witch chuckled lowly, dropping their arms which were still laced at the fingertips.

"A celebration calls forth indeed," She paused, grinning, "For us at least. Don't you think so, dearie?" Her gaze fell to Ruby.

A slight blush crept its way into the girl's cheeks, and she nodded. "I think it's well deserved."

"It is. Very much deserved," she perked in tone, letting go of Ruby's hand. "Don't expect this every time we are out. This is only the beginning and it deserves to be marked," she paused, a slight smirk appearing upon her face, "as you soon will be, Ruby."

Despite the eerie way that Bellatrix spoke these last words, Ruby felt excitement bubble up inside of her.

Bellatrix's attention was then brought back to the men who were frozen in place. They were not the least bit impressed. One of them even braved the nerve to curse at Ruby. His lips curled in a foul scorn, and he growled lowly, "You bitch! You killed him out of cold blood. Have you no heart?"

Ruby's eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward, "Yes, I do. Do you?" she smiled deviously, showing her now fully elongated canines, "Let's find out." After the last syllable left her lips, Ruby threw herself at the man, landing on him in the form of her animagus. The young, scarlet haired witch now a large, snarling wolf.

Bellatrix was ecstatic, cackling as loudly and crazily as ever. She stepped forward, her eyes wild behind the raven curls hanging in front of her face. Getting on all fours, making herself level with Ruby, who had the man pinned underneath her large paws; Bellatrix whispered into Ruby's lupine ear, "Finish him."

Within seconds, the three of them were covered in the blood spurting from the man's jugular which Ruby had ripped open with her dagger-like teeth.

Bellatrix squealed in delight and her cackling filled the night once more. However, it was cut short when she picked up on one of the other men trying to escape. A quick flick of the death eater's wand, and he was on the ground, bleeding profusely.

Having torn her own victim apart, Ruby looked up at Bellatrix with blood all over her front half. A puppy sounding whine escaped her clenched jaws, as she looked between the older witch and the dying man, her own eyes pleading to personally end his life as well.

"Not yet, darling. I have to have some fun too." Following her signature smirk, a red jet of light erupted from Bellatrix's wand, hitting the man square in the chest. The only thing louder than his agonising screams was Bellatrix's own joyous ones. Some of the recruits looked away, while others watched in horror, or fright as they saw first-hand how psychotic the Dark Lord's most loyal was. After several minutes of this, Bellatrix lifted the curse and signaled Ruby with a silent nod.

Ruby smirked, at least as much as a wolf could muster; and within seconds, Bellatrix's personal torture toy met the same fate as his friend.

"What a lovely mess we have made," Bellatrix spoke carelessly as she prodded the man's lifeless body with the tip of her heel. She turned to the group and ordered them to clean this up, mentioning that this is the kind of work they would be accustomed to in the lower ranks of the Death Eaters. Satisfied with their instant obedience, Bellatrix kneeled down beside Ruby, whose dusky brown fur was sodden with drying blood.

"I believe you've been promised a bit of a celebration," Bellatrix spoke softly, stroking Ruby's head.

 **Reviews are love xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ruby morphed back into her human form, quickly picking up her dark cloak to cover her naked body. "I'm looking forward to it," she said, unable to hide her smile.

The raven-haired witch shamelessly admired Ruby's form, eyeing her with curiosity. She smirked slightly, twisting a lock of blood-soaked hair around her long, slim finger. "That was quite the performance, dearie; impressive and promising."

A slight blush crept its way into Ruby's cheeks, easily showing itself on her pale skin. Bellatrix's praise was worth more to her than Voldemort's himself. She clutched her cloak in her fist, pulling it tighter around herself, and bowed to the Death Eater. "Thank you, Madam Lestrange."

Seeing Ruby's bright composure in the grim setting amused the dark witch. Bellatrix tilted her head slightly to the left and pressed a finger underneath the bowed girl's chin, forcing her to look up for their eyes to meet. "Come, now. We have somewhere else to be."

"Will we have a chance to clean up?" Ruby asked, sounding almost childlike with the innocence in her question about the blood covering them both due to an act that had been anything but innocent.

Bellatrix walked in a circle around Ruby, so close that her shoulder brushed against the scarlet-haired witch. She slid her finger up Ruby's jawline, leaving a red streak. "I suppose we are both filthy." She extended her arm out towards Ruby. "Take my hand and I will apparate us to my sister's manor."

Ruby glanced down at her own hands which were holding her cloak closed overtop of her nude body beneath. Since the two of them were alone now, she was unsure whether or not she should ask the female Death Eater to look away, so Ruby could properly put on her cloak, as well as the rest of her clothing that was currently on the ground, soaking in blood a few feet away from them.

Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow, noticing Ruby's hesitation. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I will let you borrow something of mine when we reach the manor."

Ruby blushed again. For a twenty-four year old woman, she acted more like a teenager in the presence of Bellatrix, who Ruby admired greatly. "That's very generous of you, Madam, but my own clothes are still wearable," she said carefully, hoping she was not being rude.

Bellatrix snickered in amusement, poking at the blood-soaked garments with the toe of her leather boot. The dark witch, turned away from Ruby, and spoke. "If you insist on wearing these, drenched as they are, go ahead; but the offer is there."

Ruby bent down and picked up her clothes. As she grimaced at the new smell which clung to them, the dark witch's offer became tempting. "On second thought, I accept your kind offer, Madam."

Bellatrix spun back around to face Ruby, and offered the girl her hand once more for their means of travel.

Ruby carefully wrapped her cloak around herself, and took Bellatrix's hand with her newly free one.

With a cracking sound, the two witches disappeared from the murder scene, and reappeared outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. By now, the full moon was high in the sky, it's pale light revealing the silhouette of the grand manor looming over them. The two women walked up the pathway, towards the front door. They had not bothered to unhinge their hands, for reasons unknown to them both.

A few minutes away from the front door, Bellatrix broke the silence. "So, you're an animagus," the raven-haired witch acknowledged.

Ruby nodded. "Yes, a wolf to be specific," she paused, "but of course, you already know that."

"Yes, I saw you. You're much too large to be just a domestic dog. Your stance as a wolf could come to be of great use. Does anyone else know?" Bellatrix inquired, looking down at Ruby.

"Only my parents," was Ruby's quick answer. "No one else."

The dark witch let go of Ruby's hand to hold up the skirt of her dress as they climbed the steps leading to the front door. "From what I saw of you tonight, I will admit that you are going to be a very promising member. However, you must be trained to be better in combat. You will be fighting in both of your forms."

"Both?" Ruby's brows furrowed slightly as she she looked up at Bellatrix. She couldn't imagine how her wolf form would be more useful in combat than fighting with powerful spells.

"Of course," Bellatrix said evenly, staring straight ahead as they reached the door which dwarfed them both. "It will be useful to have someone like you. Someone with something other than the usual." Bellatrix's hand now gripped the heavy knocker, and her gaze was on Ruby. "Do you understand?"

Ruby nodded. "I'm sorry. I haven't found it useful for anything other than keeping warm at night, or when I used to occasionally sneak out after curfew during my time at Hogwarts."

"Well, my dear, now you are of use to a great cause," Bellatrix spoke, sounding proud when she talked about The Dark Lord's objective. She then knocked three times. "Draco is at Hogwarts, and his father isn't home lately either. It is just my sister here now."

Ruby knew of the youngest Black sister, but had not met her personally. Hoping to make another good impression, like she had with the eldest, Ruby straightened in posture, and adjusted her cloak to make it look more like she was wearing it, rather than just using it as a means to cover herself.

Ruby had expected a house elf to answer the door, considering the time of night, but to her surprise, Narcissa was the face on the other side once the door was opened. She greeted the two with a weak, tired smile; gesturing for both her sister and guest to enter the manor. The sight of dried blood had Narcissa force herself to look at the floor in front of the two. She knew that her sister's _job_ did not exactly call for a practical approach in conflict. She did not mind, for the most part, but she could still be revolted by the entrails that often accompanied themselves into her home on Bellatrix's skin and robes. Taking a subtle, deep breath, Narcissa's ice blue eyes looked to Ruby, then Bellatrix. "You're home early."

 _Home._ Ruby repeated the word in her mind. _So this is where Bellatrix currently lives._

Bellatrix's hand made contact with the curve of Ruby's back as she ushered her along. "Quite early, my dearest Cissy," she said, almost condescending. "Tonight's endeavor was cut a tad shorter than when it's just me having all the fun. Don't you agree, Ruby?"

A small smirk appeared on the young witch's face. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say cut. _Shredded_ may be more fitting."

Narcissa laughed gently. She pushed her hand against the still open door, closing it with a hollow clicking sound. "I am already beginning to see why my sister chose you."

Ruby smiled a little, looking at the ground, before she met eyes again with Narcissa. "I'm sorry, I have not properly introduced myself. My name is Ruby La Flamme."

The blonde witch eyed her, as if analyzing. "Pleased to meet you, Ruby." She nodded her head in greeting then turned to her sister. "Don't tell me you are picking favourites, Bella."

Bellatrix circled to the other side of Ruby before turning to face Narcissa, who followed as she lead. "Nonsense, that is exactly the job I have been given. The Dark Lord assigned me to the recruits, expecting me to choose those who caught my eye- as did this one here," she spoke, motioning to Ruby with the last word.

Ruby stood, unmoving. She was beginning to feel more like an object that the sisters were discussing, rather than a person. Although she was taller in height than the two Blacks, she felt practically microscopic compared to these two powerful women of nobility.

Narcissa looked between Ruby and Bellatrix then nodded, moving behind them as Bellatrix motioned for them to go up the stairway, where they would make their way to the parlor. The Death Eater always ended her day in the parlor to drink, and contemplate her thoughts.

As the three women walked up the grand staircase, Ruby spoke to keep an upcoming awkward silence at bay. "It's truly an honour to be chosen by you, Madam Lestrange."

"Ah, but with that honour comes training. Extensive training. I do hope you are prepared for it, Ruby." Bellatrix said seriously as they reached the second floor.

"Yes, Madam. Of course," Ruby replied almost instantly. She was eager to please the female Death Eater.

A flicker in her eyes, Bellatrix tugged Ruby closer and turned to face her. "Marvelous," she crooned. "We start tomorrow."

Ruby's heartbeat quickened at Bellatrix's sudden pull. She had almost forgotten that the older, mentally unstable, and perilous witch was dangerous to more than just those she did not like or care for.

Several minutes later, the three of them reached the parlor. As they entered, Narcissa eyed the two over, taking in the appearance of their tattered, and blood-stained attire. She seated herself on one of the few armchairs facing the fireplace.

Even though the blonde witch did not say anything about their dirty clothing, Ruby took it upon herself to be on Narcissa's good side by not staining her expensive furniture with blood and dirt. "Madam Lestrange, you mentioned a clean change of clothes?" she all but stuttered, feeling out of place.

"Yes, I will be back in a moment with that. Please, do not be afraid to dip into the supply of firewhisky I keep in the cabinet there if you need something a bit stronger than my sister's wine," she said, nodding in the direction of the liquor cabinet.

"I will keep that in mind," Ruby politely spoke.

Tired-eyed, Narcissa watched as Bellatrix left the room then ordered a house elf to bring over three wine glasses.

Once she was sure that the Death Eater was out of earshot, Ruby turned to Narcissa. "I'm not much of a drinker, so wine is just fine." She offered a smile to the blonde witch who gently gestured for the elf to pour the wine, a glass being handed to both women. A few moments of silence passed before Ruby spoke again. "Mrs. Malfoy, please forgive me for being so rude by not saying this sooner, but thank you, really, for welcoming me into your home unexpected."

Narcissa took a sip of her wine before meeting Ruby's gaze. "It's a pleasure having you here, Ruby. It is a nice change compared to the others we have had trampling about around here lately."

Ruby laughed slightly as she took a sip of her wine. "Oh?"

Narcissa visibly softened as the atmosphere became more relaxed. The corners of her lips curved upwards in a hint of a smile. "As hard as I try to be a good host, I have almost given up with these imbeciles."

Ruby snickered in amusement before asking, "So, how often is your sister here?" She was curious about the raven-haired witch.

Narcissa sighed lightly. "Bella? She comes and goes as she pleases, but for the most part she stays here."

Ruby smiled slightly, looking down at the wine in her glass as she swirled it. "I guess that means, you and I will be seeing each other often?"

The blonde witch tilted her head slightly, thinking about it then straightened back into perfect posture once again. "I do hope so. Most days, I am here alone and could use the company."

A genuine smile formed on Ruby's lips. "I'd be more than happy to keep you company. Of course, when Madam Lestrange isn't working me to death," she half-joked.

Feeling more comfortable in the presence of her newest guest, Narcissa let herself lean back in her chair, enjoying the warmth of the roaring fireplace. "I look forward to seeing you more often. Don't be afraid to come to me if my sister has overworked you. Trust me when I say I understand," she mused.

"I will. Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Ruby smiled, truly grateful for the offer.

"I sense that you are very dedicated to the cause, yes?" Narcissa asked casually with just the right hint of seriousness in tone.

Like a puppy eager to please, Ruby was on the edge of her seat and nodded immediately. "I would not dare join if I wasn't."

"A clever choice compared to the others. I have seen them come and go, here for power and little else."

"I consider power to be more of a perk than a reason for being a part of this." The previously perky tone in Ruby's voice was replaced with a low seriousness.

Both witches had a few more sips of their wine before Narcissa asked, "This is just for my own curiosity, but what exactly is your reason for joining the Death Eaters?"

"I guess you could say that I take my political views seriously enough to actually get myself involved."

"Not the passive type?" the youngest Black sister laughed softly as she set down her glass of wine on the low table in front of their chairs. "You'll need that quality in this household."

A warm feeling came over Ruby. She had been here not even an hour, and the blonde witch had already made the manor feel like it had the potential of feeling like home to the young woman. Something that meant a lot to her, considering she spent most of her nights sleeping wherever was convenient for a furry, four-legged creature since graduating Hogwarts.

Not more than a moment later, swift footsteps were heard approaching the parlor, and Ruby stood up to meet Bellatrix in the doorway.

"This is for you to wear," Bellatrix said as she transferred a mass of black fabric from her arms into Ruby's. "It's a dress, floor-length for me, so it should fit you nicely."

Ruby, a girl several inches taller than the dark witch, held the dress up to herself and saw it would hang somewhere above her ankles. "This is perfect, thank you so much! Where should I change?"

"Stripping down right here is fine," Bellatrix smirked.

Ruby's orbs of hazel dramatically widened. "I..uhm…"

Narcissa shot her sister a warning look from her place by the fire. "My sister is only humouring herself. There is a powder room two doors down from here, Ruby."

Ruby shook her head, unable to hide the small smile she wore. "I will be back soon." With that, she left the room, leaving the sisters to each other.

Once the scarlet-haired witch had treaded off, Bellatrix came forward, letting herself fall onto the luxurious cushion that Ruby had previously occupied. The sound of a clock ticking was the only thing cutting through the silence. Narcissa's eyes shifted from the dancing flames to her older sister.

Her lips pressed together before parting to speak. "Bella?"

Bellatrix's eyebrow rose as she glanced upwards to meet Narcissa's gaze. "Cissy."

A sigh. "Bellatrix, tell me you are not trying to lure the girl."

Silence.

When her sister's icy stare did not budge, the dark witch leaned back into the chair, closing her eyes in relaxation. "I am not trying anything, dear sister. Ruby is nothing more than a recruit for the Dark Lord."

Narcissa scoffed. "It would not do to scatter the contents of," she paused, looking for a word to put in place of recruitment for the Death Eaters, "business."

Back in the powder room, Ruby was looking at herself in the large mirror. She had cleaned up nicely, fitting her hair into a low, neat bun. The dress fit her almost perfectly, ending a few inches above her ankles. As she made her way back to the parlor to reconnect with the sisters, she stopped behind the doorframe, listening to an irritable sounding voice, belonging to none other than Narcissa Malfoy. _Are they arguing?_

"Like I've said, she is a lovely girl, but you are favouring her. My son's life depends heavily on your judgment, Bella. It is unacceptable to veer your focus. Not when Draco's life is endangered by it."

Sensing tensions rising, Ruby stepped into the room, catching the attention of the older witches. "How do I look?" she asked, folding her hands in front of her.

Bellatrix was the first to fully turn, propping herself up on her elbow, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Now, didn't I tell you that it would be perfect?" the words rolled off her tongue as she leaned forward, exposing a massive amount of milky white cleavage.

Narcissa surveyed Bellatrix's new posture then turned to Ruby, who she viewed as the contrast to the raven-haired witch. "You heard some of that didn't you?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

Ruby's eyes lowered. "A little bit, yeah."

Narcissa closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose then motioned toward the third chair. "Come, sit with us now that you are nicely cleaned up. Tonight must have been tiring."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she listened to her sister play her role as hostess.

"Thank you." Ruby smiled softly as she came and sat in the chair between the two women. The heat radiating from the fire quickly began warming up the young witch, who was chilled to the bone. It caused a tingling feeling to run down her spine, making her shiver.

Bellatrix was seated cross-legged on her chair. She had been examining Ruby, taking in the smallest of details. If this girl were to be someone the Death Eater would invest a lot of time in, mentoring her, she had to know her. As Narcissa and Ruby chatted through the hour, Bellatrix merely sat back and observed. Three glasses of wine later between the younger witches, and two of firewhisky for the eldest; Narcissa began to tire. Though she did enjoy the pleasantry of company, she could not suppress a yawn.

Ruby had been trying to keep good posture, being in the presence of such noble women, but she was growing tired as well and was beginning to slump forwards in her chair as her eyelids became droopy. She bolted upright after nearly falling out of the chair during a period of silence. "I'm so sorry," she spoke, rubbing between her eyes as she realised how late it had become. "I should probably get going before I overstay my welcome. I didn't mean to keep you both awake so late."

It was well after midnight and the sun would be rising in a few hours.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head slightly, looking directly at her young protégée. "Not to intrude, but where is it you will be going, Ruby?"

 _Shit._ Averting her eyes, Ruby rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh, just," she paused. _Say something you idiot!_ "Somewhere," she finished lamely.

"Do you go to this somewhere every night?" Bellatrix questioned, prying into her earlier statement. She watched as the girl struggled for words to give an answer that the dark witch already knew.

Sighing in defeat, Ruby folded her hands in her lap, looking down at them. "For the most part. It depends."

Narcissa's eyes flicked to her sister's then to Ruby's. She leaned forward, resting her hand upon the chair's arm. Following this movement, the blonde witch rose to her feet. "You're right, Ruby. It is getting to be quite late. I imagine you're tired as I. You are welcome to sleep here tonight if you wish."

Ruby's eyes snapped open from their previous sleepy state as she looked up at Narcissa. "Really? Thank you so much."

A warm smile appeared on Narcissa's face and she folded her hands in front of her. "Of course. You can take one of the guest bedrooms. Follow along and you can settle in for the night."

Ruby stood up quickly, eager to sleep in a bed, let alone one as luxurious as this one would be.

Bellatrix raised herself from her seat and brushed past the girl. She stopped in the doorway to look over her shoulder. "I expect to see you in the morning, after breakfast. For now, get some rest. Your training will start by noon."

Ruby nodded in understanding. " Good night, Madam Lestrange."

When the sound of the Death Eater's footsteps faded down the hall, Narcissa then ushered the girl in the opposite direction. Turning left from the parlor, the two witches walked alongside each other, passing an array of portraits whose subjects were deep in slumber. "If you get lost, call upon one of the house elves. They will take you to me or Bellatrix, depending where you need to be."

"I am afraid that I cannot get lost. Your sister would kill me if I missed training tomorrow," she spoke, slightly distracted as she took in her surroundings as an attempt to prevent the feat.

Narcissa held a grim silence to Ruby's remark. Although she knew the girl had not been entirely serious, it was not far from the truth either. Seconds later, the two stopped in front of doorway that perfectly resembled every door they had passed along the way. The blonde witch entered first, lighting candles and igniting the fireplace in the corner of the room.

The room itself was expansive, not surprising given the size of the manor. On the right wall was a king sized bed draped in bedding of dark purples and black. On the far side were two glass-paned doors that lead to a stone balcony. On either side of the doors were floor length windows which bore heavy curtains, parted to let the moonlight in. A wardrobe stood in the left corner, far from the fireplace. Every piece of furniture was made from what was no doubt some of the finest wood money could buy, as were the materials draped upon it.

"Thank you again for letting me stay tonight. It's lovely, I'm sure I will get an excellent sleep tonight."

"I am glad you like it," Narcissa said, smiling. "My sister will have you quite busy tomorrow, but do remember to meet with me later on."

"I will," Ruby assured.

The blonde witch's hands brushed over Ruby's shoulders. She took a step back as she eyed the girl's form, indulging herself to admire for a mere second. Then she met the girl's eyes once again. "In the library, I'll be there."

Ruby nodded, completely oblivious to the older witch's wandering gaze. "I'll see you there."

"I look forward to it. Until then, sleep well," Narcissa said softly before slipping out the door, closing it behind her.

Taking a moment to indulge in her surroundings, Ruby sat on the side of the bed. _Oh, that's nice._ She flopped back on it, letting the plush mattress swallow her. So she would not accidentally fall asleep in this position, Ruby undressed down to her undergarments. She mentally swore to herself, realising that she did not have a nightgown to wear. The now half-naked witch contemplated sleeping in her wolf form as she had become so accustomed to, but one touch of the silky sheets to her bare skin quickly evaporated that idea. _After all, it would be rude of me to get fur all over this beautiful bedding._ With that, Ruby crawled under the covers, feeling herself become one with the sheets.

 **AN.**

 **I hope you are pleased with the length of this chapter. The rest should be similar, if not longer.**

 **Reviews are love xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The manor became dark and still as the night itself while the residents inside indulged in deep slumber.

Except for one.

The door to a guest room creaked open, holding a moment as if to ensure that the girl inside was fully asleep. Parted curtains allowed for the moonlight to shine directly on the full head of scarlet hair that unmistakably belonged to Ruby, who was unmoving in the bed aside from her chest rising and falling under the covers.

Bellatrix then slipped inside, wand gripped at her side. She had been waiting for this. A certain charm would be used upon the girl's mind if all went well. She whispered the hushed sound of the girl's name, "Ruby."

In the Death Eater's favour, Ruby gave no notion that she had heard. She could have been mistaken as dead.

 _Dead tired maybe._ Bellatrix mused to herself as she confirmed that she was clear to advance to Ruby's sleeping form. She closed her eyes to focus, working into the girl's mind.

Moments passed and still the dark witch was trying to manipulate the girl's processing. A crease pressed at her own forehead and she swore under her breath. Such an act as dream manipulation was proving itself to be challenging to work on Ruby. However, it did not mean defeat. Bellatrix only had to work harder.

 _Focus._ Her shoulders loosened as she exhaled.

Eventually, Ruby's mind succumbed and the emptiness inside gave way to fogginess.

A grin crept across Bellatrix's face before she edged closer, seating herself upon the bed, knowing now that Ruby would not stir. She worked into the mist of the younger witch's mind, forming a strip of ground for Ruby to stand on, and a perch for herself.

Ruby looked around at what Bellatrix had created, taking it as she would any other dream. At first she could not make out anything in the thick fog then it thinned, allowing her eyes to fall on a form a bit higher than her that belonged to none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

Unlike any other dream, this one was not just Ruby's subconscious. This was Bellatrix's setting and she focused to make it her own. Her eyes narrowed and a black iron chair formed next to Ruby. The older witch then offered a simple greeting with a tilt of her head, followed by her arms folding in front of her chest as she waited for a response.

Ruby looked between Bellatrix and the chair, various wonderings racing through her mind of what was about to happen. Would they talk? Would she be tortured? Tested? She became increasingly nervous with each possibility.

"You've had quite the day, Ruby," Bellatrix began, leaning against what formed to be cobblestone with a turret of stairs circling around it. "Tell me, what is your impression? I am not going to prance about before asking- why are you here?"

Beneath Ruby was a small wooden deck, just large enough to move one stride forward or backwards. Her mouth gaped, looking to form words that were not there. Bellatrix's powerful position above her forced Ruby to speak the first full sentence that came into her mind. "I am here for the cause, of course."

 _The vulnerability of a dream, how perfect to work with it._ Bellatrix thought it to be of even more use than veritaserum. She could see the reaction; read into the gestures unsaid. "Sit, but don't get too comfortable. You will be back on your feet again momentarily."

Ruby did as instructed without a word.

"The cause, the cause to all of this- what is it? Why is any effort demanded at all, Ruby?"

Ruby was becoming flustered. "I..well, I think it speaks for itself really. Anyone of impure blood needs to be eliminated for the good of the wizarding race."

The animations of Bellatrix's movements slowed. "Very well. And you wish to be a part of this grandeur?"

Ruby nodded. "It would be an honour to help cleanse the magical world."

"An honour indeed, but not just for yourself."

"What do you mean, Madam?" the girl asked, feeling timid. Her emotions were much more portrayed in her dream state compared to waking life.

The Death Eater rolled her eyes, and jumped down from her pedestal, landing in front of the girl. "Who is it you serve, Ruby?! You're not just here. Who else are you here for?"

Ruby's heart was pounding, but not necessarily in fear. _You._ "The Dark Lord?" she answered carefully, disobeying what her brain was answering inside.

"You don't seem so sure," the older witch hissed, her words dripping with sarcasm. "It is a simple question with a simple answer, Ruby! Tell me again, who is it you serve, girl?"

"The Dark Lord," Ruby stated firmly, straightening up in her chair.

"I knew you understood," Bellatrix replied lowly, blowing a few black curls away from her face. Moving backwards then turning, the raven-haired witch began to pace. "What else is there that you understand?"

"I…" Ruby searched her mind for an answer to Bellatrix's question. "I understand that it is a great honour to be personally trained by you, Madam."

"A great honour indeed." She smirked, circling around the chair Ruby currently occupied. Bellatrix's eyes had narrowed by the time she came back around, their faces now only inches apart. "I need to know that I am not wasting my time on you, Ruby."

The young witch's breath caught in her throat as she faced the black orbs of abyss that were the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Get up," the raven-haired witch hissed, narrowing the space between them to mere millimeters.

Suddenly, emerging from a dark cloud, the form of a wolf appeared. The creature bent before Ruby, growling.

Bellatrix slowly backed away, eyes darting between the two. "Impress me."

Ruby looked between Bellatrix and the wolf, a creature she deeply respected.

The dark witch smirked, clearly amused by the girl's discomfort. This was a test to see if Ruby could push aside her own beliefs for the importance of the cause. "You're not hesitating, are you?"

Ruby did not reply. Instead, she shakily bent down to pick up her wand which appeared at the same time as the wolf had. She looked the animal in its menacing eyes and muttered under her breath, "Forgive me."

An unmistakable green jet of light left the tip of Ruby's wand, hitting the wolf square in the chest, and leaving it dead on impact.

After a few moments of silence, Bellatrix stepped forward, gently kicking the lifeless heap of fur before it turned to dust. "Tell me, how did that feel?"

Unmoving, Ruby stared at the spot where the wolf had previously been. "Like a setup."

Bellatrix scoffed. "Is that how you see it? I need to know your limits; how you react to things and situations that you are not prepared for. That is why this was necessary."

"I will do anything for the cause," she said with little emotion, her eyes still glued to the newly empty place on the ground before glancing up to meet Bellatrix's own. "Even when it is unnecessary."

"It was a necessity, Ruby, that I question you in this way," the Death Eater hissed, not taking to the girl's previous remark. "I may be cruel, but I am not without sense."

Ruby lowered her head respectfully.

"I have a question for you," Bellatrix said, edging towards Ruby; a wisp of dark clouding following behind her. "Is this really a dream?"

This caught the young witch off-guard. She looked around, suddenly questioning the entirety of what this all had been. "Isn't it?"

The dark witch brushed some of the shadowy mist off her shoulder as it crept its way up her body. The state she held on Ruby's mind was beginning to weaken after so long. "I will tell you one last thing before I go. Keep this in mind, for it is crucial," she spoke with a sly tone, slowly backing away. Low laughter echoed within the space, fading as words merged in. "Dreams can be deceiving."

Ruby felt ice envelop her insides as Bellatrix's parting words sent burning shards of it down her spine.

When Bellatrix came back to the physical reality that was the nearly pitch black bedroom, she swayed slightly in her spot on Ruby's bed. Holding control over Ruby's subconscious for so long had left the Death Eater's body completely drained. However, the strain was worth it. It gave her knowledge. The dark witch stood up to go to her room, but weakened knees had other ideas as she collapsed next to the grand bed. At this point, Bellatrix did not really care whether or not she had the luxury of a plush mattress or soft, silk pillows. Within minutes, the raven-haired witch was asleep on the wooden floor.

The next morning, Bellatrix's eyes snapped open. The remnants of the dark magic from last night had stayed with her, causing pain, but for the Death Eater, it was only discomfort. Upon realising where she was, Bellatrix felt panicked. There was no way she could be caught here. The dark witch was anything but discreet with her interest in Ruby; the least she could do was remain subtle, and subtle would definitely not be found where she was now. Silently, Bellatrix rolled over, squinting as she faced the morning sunlight pouring in through the tall windows. Her eyes then moved up to Ruby, who was beginning to stir.

The girl groaned, shoving her head under the pillow as the light flooded her vision as well. Suddenly, she bolted straight up in bed as the memory of last night came to her. She looked around, and immediately her mindset changed as she realised where she was and the responsibility she now bore as Bellatrix's student.

Having taken the opportunity to get back on her feet when the girl's head disappeared under the pillow, Bellatrix's stomach met the ground simultaneously to Ruby springing upright. She needed to be out of sight before the young witch fully rose. The Death Eater crawled silently, putting one arm in front of the other until she made it to cover under the bed.

Ruby all but fell out of bed as she hurried to get ready for the day. In her mind, her new mentor would be expecting her at breakfast soon, and she had no intention of being late. She swore under her breath as she viewed herself in the mirror, being reminded that she had none of her own clothing here besides the undergarments she had slept in.

Under the bed, Bellatrix was smirking as she took notice to the view she had from down here. Sensing Ruby's panic, she thought to let her fumble about for a while. Feeling oddly merciful, and her wand just a reach away, the dark witch took advantage of being faced to the girl's back. One outstretched motion and a flick of the magical wood had the dress from last night fall from the dresser and onto the floor. Bellatrix immediately hid again, her lips pressed together.

The sound of fabric slumping onto the ground had Ruby turn. She picked up the dress and held it up to her body in the mirror. _I suppose I can wear this again._

Curiosity had gotten the better of the Death Eater, who did not bother to look away as Ruby dressed. In fact, her eyes were leering. Bellatrix thought back to the comment she had made the night before. She had only been coy, but now as she watched, the older witch was amused by the idea of seeing the girl strip.

Once the dress was on, Ruby was quick to slip on shoes, the same heeled black boots from the night before. Still worried about how long she was taking, she used a simple beauty charm to polish up her makeup, also from last night.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Narcissa was busy preparing a tea tray as breakfast cooked. She hummed a tune, moving gracefully around a small table, and laid a silver platter in the centre.

One last look at herself, and Ruby walked to the door then froze, leaning her head against the frame. "I don't know where the fuck I'm goiinngg…," she mumbled to herself in a sing-song tone.

From where she stood, Ruby had two choices. Left would take her towards Bellatrix's room, and eventually, to a dead end. Right would connect her to a labyrinth of corridors. Bellatrix could only hope that Ruby would find her way. If not, she would remain wedged under the bed for who knows how long.

Reasoning with the fact that it was early morning, Ruby decided her best bet would be to find the kitchen. She debated turning into her animagus form to find her way there by scent. However, that would mean ruining Bellatrix's dress if she took it with her; and with her other options consisting of either showing up as a wolf, or worse, naked, Ruby quickly decided it was not an option. Taking a chance, the scarlet-haired witch turned left.

As Ruby tread along through the maze of a manor, Narcissa was finishing up with the meal preparations. The kitchen gave off the aroma of French toast, causing a vanilla scent to drift through the archway. With her back pressed against the countertop, the blonde witch's chest expanded as she let the decadence allure her senses. She then pushed away from the cold marble. She remembered her conversation with Ruby from the night before.

 _The girl will not be able to find her way._

Narcissa bit her lip for moment then left the kitchen, climbing the staircase, turning left to search.

Ruby swore under her breath as she reached a dead end. Turning back, she just barely managed to find the way back to the room she had slept in, and this time, she turned right from it.

Narcissa was also making her way to this room, hoping to find the girl there. Yet, when she entered, it was Bellatrix she saw climbing out from under the bed. Watching her with an accusing stare, she remained silent as the raven-haired witch pushed past her, leaving the room.

Eventually, Ruby managed to pick up the smell of vanilla and cinnamon, and followed it to the kitchen, discovering it lacked the presence of either sister.

"Great," she mumbled sarcastically to herself, thinking that she was still not in the right place.

The lady of the house was nearing now. She had watched as Bellatrix slipped away to her own bedchamber before glaring. Having caught no signs of Ruby in the halls, Narcissa hoped she would find the girl in the kitchen. Soon, she turned the last corner that would bring her back to the brightly lit space.

As she heard distant footsteps drawing near, Ruby tensed, preparing to see Bellatrix stride in. However, the sight of the dark witch's younger sister allowed her to relax and let out a breath of air she did not realise she had been holding.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy. It's good to see you," she said, truly honest.

Narcissa also seemed to relax upon spotting the scarlet-haired witch. "Ah, Ruby, you did find your way after all. I was beginning to worry."

Ruby looked down at her twiddling thumbs, blushing slightly. "In full honesty, I probably would still be lost if it wasn't for the wonderful smell of food." She looked up, meeting Narcissa's gaze. "It smells delicious." Her stomach growled, as if agreeing.

"You must be famished. I hope you will enjoy this." The blonde witch smiled as she made up a plate for Ruby. "I don't normally cook, but today I felt urged to."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I hope this is not on my account, I did not mean to impose," Ruby spat out quickly, feeling embarrassed.

"You're not imposing. Since the war began, it is not often I come across pleasantries. When a simple something is brought forth, you should go with it as it is not so simple after all. So please, do enjoy this."

Ruby smiled, accepting the plate and thanking Narcissa. In truth, this was the first proper meal the young witch had had in several months. She got the nutrition she needed, but not in ways as lovely as this.

The blonde witch motioned for Ruby to seat herself at the small, round table by the window. She brought over a plate for herself, as well as cutlery for the two of them.

Ruby waited for Narcissa to begin eating before she started as well. "Is it going to be just us this morning?" she asked, referring to Bellatrix's absence.

"I believe it might be," Narcissa said, looking downward as she began to eat her breakfast. "There is no need to wait for her, so eat up now." Her tone remained bright and hopeful, despite the tiredness that seemed to weigh on her.

Without question, Ruby began eating her food in silence, except for when she complimented Narcissa on how lovely it was.

There was that signature smirk Bellatrix bore when she finally made her debut appearance. She strode forward regally, circling around her younger sister. "You did all of this yourself, Cissy?" Her tongue licked her upper lip. "It has been a while since I have seen you out of bed at this hour. It is time to play house, I see? I can play. Let me pull up a chair." Her eyes then trailed to Ruby, and her head leaned forward slightly. "You are awake too, that's promising."

"Despite last night's..." Ruby paused for a moment, thinking. "...workout, I assumed it would not make a very good impression if I slept in." She looked at Narcissa. "That and breakfast just smelled too good to resist." She smiled softly, her hard and wild eyes from last night, now warm and inviting.

Narcissa's tired features perked at this notion. Her fingers brushed the tablecloth before resting on the table's edge. "I imagined one way of brightening a morning after celebration. It seemed the only answer was an inviting breakfast; something to liven the senses. Besides, this satisfies my sweet tooth."

"It is very good, I hope there will be reason to enjoy a breakfast like this again," Ruby said sincerely.

Bellatrix leaned forward. She had been listening closely to her sister's words, and a frown creased her features. "You are suddenly one for hospitality, Cissy. Where was all of this warmth when it was me trudging through your manor to start the day anew? Ruby, can you believe the nerve? She neglected her own sister."

Ruby stifled a small giggle at Bellatrix's last comment, but stayed out of it, not wanting to take sides.

"Bella, you were welcomed with open arms. Come now, you knew from the second you walked in that you would not be a guest. Hospitality with you came in tolerance."

Ruby smirked, attempting to suppress a laugh, and she looked at the dark witch. One look into those onyx eyes had Ruby stiffen as her encounter with the older woman during sleep saturated her memory.

This went unnoticed by the blonde witch, who offered to clear off the table. She had already slipped her wand out from her sleeve to enchant the set before Bellatrix had taken the task herself.

Instead, the elder sister eyed Narcissa as she slipped out of the room, leaving Bellatrix and Ruby alone together.

After a few seconds of silence, Ruby began to fear she was being rude and chose to break it. "Did you sleep well?"

A grin crept across Bellatrix's face as she contemplated the girl's question. Amusement painted itself over her hardened features. "Did I sleep well?" She repeated. "I did not sleep at all, Ruby. I was too busy looking into another cause." When Bellatrix reseated herself across from Ruby, she leaned over the tabletop, as if hoping for another question to follow.

Ruby's eyebrow raised in suspicion as she crossed her arms in front of her, leaning back in the chair. "That is… interesting."

"Quite interesting," Bellatrix added. "Though I do believe there is more I will have to pry through. Do you understand what I may be speaking of?"

"With all due respect, Madam, if anyone else had broken into my dreams like that, I would be a mutt coated in the blood spurting from their mangled body within seconds," Ruby said calmly, hoping she was not crossing any boundaries by speaking to the Death Eater in this manner.

"It was not anyone else who intruded- it was me," Bellatrix replied lowly. "Still, I did not imagine you to be so full of glee on that note. Think of this as a matter of business. Not everything is meant to be a pleasantry, Ruby."

The younger witch let her head bow in respect to the older woman. She was quiet for a few seconds before her eyes flicked up to meet with Bellatrix's own. "May I ask you something?"

The dark witch held her own facade of sharpened features. Her head tilted slightly upwards and she motioned for Ruby to continue. "A question concerning?"

"Well..." Ruby began a little awkwardly, feeling so little in the presence of the noble Black woman in front of her, who she admired so greatly. "I am wondering why you tested me like that last night. Do you have doubt in me?"

"There is nothing I have seen for me to hold doubt within your abilities. You are not weak, Ruby. I do not see you as a case to pity, if so you wouldn't be here. The reason you were tested in such a manner is simple. I had to see into your weaknesses; know who it is working with me under the Dark Lord's self-sacrifice. This cause is to be your everything, Ruby. I need to know what you are willing to sacrifice for it."

"I will sacrifice everything for the cause, including my life." Ruby spoke with a hint of pride in her voice.

"That's what I needed to hear," Bellatrix said. "Now tell me what you can sacrifice today. We'll start small if you are not planning to impress me. Your ideas are going to need to be heard if you wish to give support in any way."

The scarlet-haired witch stood up abruptly, leaning over the table, facing Bellatrix, and unknowingly giving her a perfect view of her cleavage. "Madam Lestrange, I am prepared to give it my all every single day."

Bellatrix advanced to Ruby, narrowing the space between them. Her eyes widened in pair with a cheshire cat grin. "In that case, Ruby, I am sure you'll be willing to exceed."

"When do we begin?"

The Death Eater's eyes scanned over Ruby's form. She herself was well prepared to start as soon as now. There was only the girl's reply to wait on. She skimmed the idea of gifting patience, but starting today that would no longer be a luxury for her young apprentice. "We start as soon as you are ready. We will have the courtyard to ourselves today. If you are not prepared mind and body alike, I start without you."

Ruby nodded and sat back down, respecting her place beneath Bellatrix. "Is my current attire appropriate for what today endures?"

"All that matters is that you can still fight. I trust you've kept your wand at hand."

Ruby placed her wand on the table in answer to Bellatrix's statement. "I should be able to fight in this just fine as long as you do not mind," she said, reminding the older witch that she was wearing her dress.

Bellatrix could not fight the smirk that tugged at her lips. Despite her amusement, the dark witch's eyes narrowed and she shook her head as if to say that she would let Ruby's behaviour slide just this once. "You will meet me in the courtyard." She turned, waving her hand as she walked away. "Don't be too long." Her last words echoed through the hallway as she disappeared from sight.

Once the dark witch had left, Ruby got up from the table and found a mirror she had passed by earlier this morning. She quickly put her hair up so it would not get in the way during the training session. Once she was satisfied with the stability of her ponytail, the young witch made her way to the courtyard as best she could in these unfamiliar surroundings.

While awaiting Ruby's arrival, Bellatrix strained to occupy herself. If another minute passed, she would surely lose her patience - something that the Death Eater had little of to begin with. For now she was amused in the manipulation of water she was causing in the fountain. She shaped the element to take the form of a wolf, a small smile creeping onto her face. Beside the wolf, the raven-haired witch crafted another form from the liquid. This was unmistakingly an image of Ruby and herself. Using her wand, Bellatrix dragged the image toward a nearby dummy, already abused as her target. One flick from her wand, and it became drenched. She imagined the clear liquid pooling beneath it as blood rather than water.

Several minutes later, Ruby made her appearance in the courtyard, clutching the skirt of her dress as she hurried over to Bellatrix. Although she had entered on the opposite side of the courtyard, it had been easy for her to spot the dark witch contrasted against the colours of nature around them. Upon reaching the older woman, Ruby was panting, giving away the fact that she had probably scurried all over the ground floor of the manor before finding a way out here.

"Am I late, Madam?" she asked, biting her bottom lip, clearly nervous about the risk of ruining whatever good reputation she had with the Death Eater.

Boredom had consumed Bellatrix by this time. A speckle of annoyance settled inside her, but even if it did matter, she had not shown much emotion other than the raise of her eyebrows. "I had hoped that you would find a way to get here sooner." She stood from the fountain where she had been previously seated, and strode past Ruby. "Since you had so much time while I waited, I am assuming you are ready to begin."

Ruby looked down at the cobblestone beneath them and shifted uncomfortably for a moment before kicking her shoes off to the side, now standing on bare feet. "Ready."

"I have only seen you in combat with the weak-hearted, Ruby," Bellatrix spoke dryly. She was staring harshly at the girl. "You do not strike me as someone who may cower when faced with a challenge. We have already determined your worthiness. You want to fight for the cause, and I want to be reassured that you will not die during combat," she paused for a moment, "At least not in the early stages. What would it mean to you if you do not survive training today?"

Ruby's gaze snapped up to directly meet that of the Death Eater's. "I thought we were training, not fighting?" Her voice gave no sign of fear.

"Do you see a difference between the two?" Bellatrix countered, her cold eyes hardening. "You should know that I am not going to be so easy on you. There is also a sense of reassurance in knowing that I do not plan on killing you. You can fight, but would you hesitate to start today?"

Ruby forced her body to straighten in posture, so that her natural height rivaled that of Bellatrix in heels. "I look forward to the challenge."

A rush of adrenaline coursed through the dark witch's veins, although she masked her excitement well on the outside. She drew her wand out, stepping back from the girl. "You will surprise me then. This is your cue."

Ruby gripped her wand tightly and surveyed her older, more experienced opponent; looking for a way to take her off-guard. The most important factor, though, would be to separate Bellatrix from her wand.

Before Ruby could act, Bellatrix had cast a disarming spell. She had no patience for waiting around, and watched, satisfied as the magical blackthorn wood flew from the girl's hands, landing on the ground away from them with a hollow _clunk._

Ruby's teeth clenched in frustration. She knew very well that turning her back to the notorious Death Eater in order to retrieve her wand would be a colossal mistake. Instead, she transformed into her animagus form. She was much more agile and quick on her toes in the form of a wolf. Leaving the dress on the ground behind her, she took off towards Bellatrix like a bullet with teeth.

Immediately, Bellatrix stumbled backwards. Though she anticipated Ruby's next move, only a part of her was prepared to be on the receiving end of it. Next time she would have in her mind not to underestimate the young recruit.

Gaining all the speed she could muster within the distance between them, Ruby jumped onto Bellatrix with the intention of knocking her onto her back. Normally, she would pair this with a bite to the jugular, but she was not looking to seriously injure her idol.

Her breath hitched before Ruby had her toppled over, leaving her winded after her body made contact with the solid ground. Her long, white fingers gripped Ruby's cinnamon-coloured fur.

The girl could fight; as a witch and as a wolf.

Ruby could feel Bellatrix's pulse quicken beneath her large paws. It was driving her wild, and it was becoming difficult to resist the urge of sinking her teeth into the beating under the dark witch's skin. Instead, she stared directly into Bellatrix's eyes, assuming she had won this fight and that this was its end.

It was not.

 **Reviews are love xx**


End file.
